Question: $\Huge{39.1 - 0.794 = {?}}$
Explanation: ${3}$ ${9}$ ${1}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${7}$ ${9}$ ${4}$ ${-}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ $\text{Make sure the decimals are lined up.}$ ${3}$ ${9}$ ${1}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${7}$ ${9}$ ${4}$ ${-}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${10}$ ${0}$ ${10}$ ${9}$ ${{4}}$ ${6}$ ${{6}}$ ${{10} - {4} = {6}}$ ${3}$ ${9}$ ${1}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${7}$ ${9}$ ${4}$ ${-}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${0}$ ${6}$ ${9}$ ${{9}}$ ${0}$ ${{0}}$ ${{90} - {90} = {0}}$ ${3}$ ${9}$ ${1}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${7}$ ${9}$ ${4}$ ${-}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${6}$ ${0}$ ${10}$ ${8}$ ${{7}}$ ${3}$ ${{3}}$ ${{1000} - {700} = {3}00}$ ${3}$ ${9}$ ${1}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${7}$ ${9}$ ${4}$ ${-}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${6}$ ${0}$ ${3}$ ${8}$ ${{0}}$ ${8}$ ${{8}}$ ${{8000} - {0} = {8}000}$ ${3}$ ${9}$ ${1}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${7}$ ${9}$ ${4}$ ${-}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${6}$ ${0}$ ${3}$ ${8}$ ${{3}}$ ${{0}}$ ${3}$ ${{3}}$ ${{30000} - {0} = {3}0000}$